Until Starclan doesn't exist
by In-My-Head-749
Summary: Graystripe confesses his love to Silverstream. Oneshot. Idea belongs to tr1xx777.


**So this is just a oneshot of Graystripe confessing his love to Silverstream. The idea belongs to tr1xx777. I'm just writing it. Oneshot. Hope you like it. I don't own warriors. :)**

Graystripe pulled himself out of his nest slowly, being careful not to make a sound in fear of waking one of his sleeping denmates up. His eyes were darting all over the den and his ears were alert, carefully listening to the even breaths the other warriors released in case they started to wake up. No one could ever find out he was sneaking out at night, especially to meet a Riverclan cat.

He knew what he was doing was against the warrior code, but the secret moonlit meetings he and Silverstream had been sharing over the last moon felt so natural, almost like he was talking to one of his own clanmates, and the stars had never stopped shining. Surely if Starclan didn't agree with what they were doing they would show some sign of their displeasure, instead of showing a perfectly clear sky.

Graystripe padded across the camp before sneaking into the dirtplace and leaving through the back. He had perfected this routine over the last moon, all for one, beautiful cat.

He wasn't sure what made him notice Silverstream, he had spent many long hours trying to decide. Maybe it was the she talked, her words rolling off her tongue in the most enticing voice he had ever heard, or the way her whiskers twitched when she found something funny. Or it could've been the way her tail flicked for side to side when she walked, or the way light danced on her silver pelt, making her fur look like it was sparkling. Or maybe it was a combination of all these things and more, it was impossible to decide.

Graystripe felt a purr rumble in the back of his throat as he caught sight of Silverstream waiting by the river, her silver fur shining in the moonlight that shone onto her like a halo. She was perfection. There was no other word Graystripe could think of as he watched the small breeze blow her fur to one side and she looked at him, her eyes meeting his with a happy shine in them.

"Graystripe," She purred as she came over to him, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Grsystripe replied, shivering as he felt her pelt brush against his own. He breathed in the scent of her fur, she didn't smell like the typical Riverclan cat to him, or maybe she did and he just didn't notice because he was too mesmerised by her.

They sat together in silence for a while, sharing tongues until Graystripe decided it was time to have some fun. He let out a purr as he leapt away from Silverstream, 'accidentally' pushing some dirt into her fur.

"You foxheart!" Silverstream gasped as she shook out her fur and set her eyes on a laughing Graystripe. She jumped at him, smiling as he did exactly what she had expected him to do, which was run backwards, completely forgetting that there as a shallow stream right behind him.

"I'm soaking!" Graystripe moaned as he stood up and clambered out of the cold water onto dry land before shaking his fur out.

"Serves you right," Silverstream exclaimed, "Anyway, your paws are just a little bit wet."

"I don't understand how you actually like being in water, it's horrible!" Graystripe shuddered, playfully glaring at a still laughing Silverstream. She was gorgeous when she laughed.

"No it isn't. It's relaxing. I love the feeling of gliding through water. Swimming is so easy too!" Silverstream argued.

"Well I prefer dry land." Graystripe contradicted, just for the sake of it.

"No, water." Silverstream persisted.

"Land."

"Water."

"Land!"

"We're never going to agree on this, are we?" Silverstream sighed, walking over to Graystripe and giving him a playful nudge.

"Probably not. And I don't really care what you think. I still love you." The words were out of his mouth before Graystripe had even realised what he was saying.

"Graystripe..." Silverstream didn't know what to say and for a few moments her facial expression was unreadable.

Graystripe mentally kicked himself. Oh well. He couldn't take it back now, and it was true anyway, so all he could do now was hope that Silverstream felt the same way, but he still felt the urge to say more. "I do. And I know that we're from different clans and it could never work but I love you. I really love you and I don't think I'm ever going to stop loving you. I can't stop thinking about you and how beautiful you are. I won't stop loving you until the rivers have no water and Starclan doesn't exist. That's how I feel, and it's your choice what happens now, because I can't change the way that I feel.

Silverstream was silent for a moment, before she started purring, "I love you too, Graystripe, I love you too."

**So I hope you like it. Please review thanks :)**


End file.
